transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chain of Command (Prime)
Tensions builds within the Autobot team as they face the return of the Predacon. Synopsis Back at the Attic, the frozen Predacon breaks free from the ice. On the Nemesis Starscream questions Megatron if he believes Shockwave should clone Predacons aboard the ship. Shockwave reply he was cloning in his off-site lab. While they are talking, the ship jerks. Starscream believes they are under Autobot attack, but Shockwave tells him that his belief is illogical. When they leave to investigate, and find that Shockwave's 'pet' has returned. Starscream wondered how it return and found them, only to have it answered by Shockwave, that the have precise homing instincts. Megatron notes it has amazing resilience and assigns Starscream to command it. When Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack arrive in Scotland, Wheeljack takes off without authorization and it is noticed by Magnus, who has an issue with it. Bulkhead tries to tell him something, but stops because of the Vehicon below. Wheeljack beheads it after accidentally knocking rock down below alerting it. Soon more come out making the Wreckers fight them all. Then Wheeljack remembers Miko is inside him, lucky she didn't get sick on someone floor mats again. Back on the ship, Starscream is having a hard time getting Predaking in his kennel, so he hits him with Energon Prod. Predaking responds by blasting flame at him. Ultra Magnus inquires why Wheeljack brought a 'native' with him. Wheeljack states Miko's accomplishments and that she is a Wrecker. Bulkhead tries to keep the problem from heating up by turning Ultra Magnus's attention to the now-unguarded entrance. Starscream puts the Apex Armor in hopes to avoid damage and again orders him to get into the kennel. Instead of blasting him with fire, Predaking grabs him and starts thrashing him around. The 'training' was interrupted by Megatron asking why one of the fossil recovery teams haven't reported in. Starscream was going to take his armada, but Megatron instead wants him to take the beast to retrieve to fossil. Inside the cave, Wheeljack is unhappy under Ultra Magnus's command. He stats that Bulkhead was smart to leave the Wreckers when he did, "before the rust sets in". Miko then states that she thought Wheeljack was the one who left the Wreckers, but Bulkhead explains he left first and join up with Optimus. They talk was halted when Predaking came in and they drove deeper in the cave to avoid the beast, however, it chases until it gets stuck closing the exit for the Autobots. They are unable to contact base, due to them being too far underground. Bulkhead sees the crack and tells Miko to go through it to safety. However, Miko was reluctant to go until she got assigned to reach Magnus's ship and contact base from there. While she leaves to complete her mission, the others prepare to fight the beast after it gets free from the rubble. Miko makes it to the surface and moves to the ship, only to find out that Starscream and some Vehicons are there. Starscream claims to have tamed to savage beast, until one of them asks why he is wearing the Apex Armor. To have them buy into the story, he takes of the armor and lays in on a rock. Below, Predaking final breaks free and heads towards Ultra Magnus, but Magnus clocks him with the hammer and orders the team to open fire. After the team takes hit from the beast tail and fire from it mouth, Wheeljack get hit to fire at him. During it's attack, Wheeljack tries to tosses a grenade into is mouth while it was shooting fire, but he misses because of its tail and it lands near Bulkhead and Magnus. Topside, to bomb explodes and opens a large hole that doesn't go unnoticed. While the Decepticons go to investigate, Miko makes a dash to the ship, but is halted by Starscream. Down below, As Predaking emerges from the bomb's rubble, it spots the fossil. He moves closer to get it and it and it beings back a memory from long ago. Meanwhile, Starscream stops Miko from enter the ship by closing its door, but she makes a run for the Armor he set down earlier. Landing on it caused it to activate and shield Miko, but she get landed on by the Predacon. The Autobots uncover themselves and Ultra Magnus tells Wheeljack to not explode things in confined spaces. Bulkhead, worried about Miko, left instead of breaking up their fight leaves to find Miko. Starscream watches Predaking play with the Autobot's 'pet' human, until being contact Megatron, who wish for a progress report. He informs Megatron that the have to bone and that their pet is playing the the Autobot's human. Under Megatron's command, Predaking was to return to the the ship and for him to stay and finish the Autobots. To Starscream's amazement, It obeyed Megatron's orders and left to return the fossil to him. Starscream heads over to the burnt crater, where Miko is laying to retrieve 'his' Armor, but is is tossed and flung into the air by Miko. She continues attacking and pounding to Decepticons when the others arrive. Ultra Magnus admits that Wheeljack was right about her. Seeing the odds get worst, Starscream fleas. Wheeljack states that he wants to remember the Wreckers just as they are right now, "before the rust sets in" once again and drives off.